Parvulus Cattus
by cathankitten
Summary: Begining during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos. Slash and MPreg later
1. 1

Title:: Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::1/?   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Chapter Rating:: PG-R   
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language, au., mpreg   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
Beta::   
  
Here are a few facts about this story.   
  
1. This story is set in an Alternitive Universe so some things are different I am not going to list everything here though.   
2. It starts out when Harry, Draco etc are in 4th year.   
3. There is no Tri-Wizard Tournament.   
4. Students in third year and above above can go on Hogsmeade weekends The can also go to Diagon Alley if they can get a teacher to take them.   
  


*Normal pov* ( Professor Snape's classroom) 

The fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students all work on their potions as Professor Snape lurks around the classroom checking on each potion. He is in his usual abominable mood, and is listening for anything that would give him reason to take points away from the Gryffindors. 

"There finally it's done," Ron whispers, as he looks at the potion in front of him. 

"Good thing, too. We only have ten minutes left," Harry replies softy. 

"I hope Hermione and Neville are going to finish in time. They would have finished long ago if he hadn't messed up on the ginger root," Ron states, as he looks over at his friends. 

" I know, and she's going to really upset if she ends up failing this class. I bet Snape put her with Neville just so that would happen." Harry sighs, and looks thoughtfully at Hermione. 

"Of course he did it on purpose," Ron replied, as he glares at the Professor. 

" At least we didn't have to pair up with any Slytherins today," Harry says, thankfully. 

"I can't wait to try this out. I don't see why we have to wait until class tomorrow anyway," Ron whispers. 

"No idle talking during my class Potter and Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor each. The reason you have to wait is because if you take one drop of the potion the effect last twenty minutes. Therefore we need to test them out when there is more class time, " Professor Snape growls at them. 

Harry sighs, and begins putting the potion into a bottle. "Hurry up, Ron, we better clean up before he takes any more points away." 

"Everyone finish up now. You have five more minutes," Snape informs the class. 

Hermione quickly tries the finish the potion she and Neville have been working on. She attempts to stay calm and work on it, but she is becoming very upset. She has never failed to complete a potion before, even when she was worked with Neville. 

Suddenly the potion starts bubbling over. Neville looks at it in shock and thinks, ' I did it again, I don't understand how, but I did it again, ' as he backs away from the potion. 

"Oh, no," Hermione gasps and ducks. 

The potion boils over the caldron and pours over the table onto the floor. Neville looks at it and sighs. 

Professor Snape walks over to them and scowls. "You have failed this class Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom." 

"But. ." Hermione begins 

"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Now clean up your mess," Snape says and walks away. 

Hermione glares at him, and starts cleaning up the mess. 'I don't understand it. The potion was fine, even after we had to take a few moments to cut more ginger roots. It shouldn't have done that,' she thinks and tries not to start crying. 

"Hurry up, Draco, we are supposed to be finished now," Blaise snaps, at his partner. 'What is up with him today? He hasn't said anything snide to Potter or Weasley yet, and he didn't even laugh when Snape told Granger she failed. Plus, he didn't even try to keep Pansy away at breakfast. Something is wrong, ' he questions silently to himself. 

"I am going as fast as I can," Draco growls back. 

"Everyone put your potions into the veils, and place them on the shelf for tomorrow," Professor Snape says. 

Professor Snape watches as the students starts pouring their potions into the vials. He notices that Draco and Blaise are still working on theirs and he walks over to see how much long it is going to take for them to finish. 

"Why haven't you finished?" he questions the two boys. 

"We are almost finished, sir," Draco replies. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you should have finished ten minutes ago. Stay here until you finish, then bottle your potion and place it on the shelf," Professor Snape informs them. 

"Sir, don't you want to check and see if it's correct before we bottle it?" Blaise asks. 

"No I am sure it will be fine," Professor Snape replies and walks away. 

'I wonder what's wrong with Draco today. I will have to talk to him later about this. It's not like him to daydream during class, or get distracted,' Professor Snape thinks, as he looks at his godson. 

Draco doesn't seem to be in any hurry to finish the potion that he and Blaise are working on. The professor sees that everyone has finished cleaning up, and all the potions are on the shelves, except the one Draco and Blaise are working on. 

"Class is dismissed," he announces, and storms out of the room. 

"He didn't take any points away from them," Hermione huffs, as she glares at the two Slytherins who are still working on their potions. 

"Of course not ' Mione, they are Slytherins. They can get away with anything," Ron replies, as he glares at Draco and Blaise. 

Draco notices Ron glaring at him and growls, "What are you gawking at, Weasel?l!" 

"You want to start something, Ferret-boy?" Ron snaps back, and pulled his wand. 

Draco reaches for his wand and points it at the redheaded Gryffindor, but Harry walks in between the two them to stop the fight. 

"Come on, Ron, he's not worth it," Harry states, and turns to his friend. 

"You can't be serious?" Ron asks. " You don't want me to hex Malfoy?" 

"No, I don't want you to hex him now, Ron," Harry replies. 

"Why not?" Ron asks. 

"I'll tell you later, please lets just go, " Harry says, and pulled on Ron's arm. 

Draco looks puzzles and wonders why Weasley isn't trying to hex him, and why Potter isn't letting him. 

"Fine Harry, but you better have a good reason for stopping me," Ron replies, and walks away. 

Ron is very puzzled by Harry's behavior. He has never stopped him from hexing Draco before, but he figures Harry has a good reason. 

"They are chickens," Draco smirks, and begins working on the potion again. 

"Yes, they are. Now hurry up, and help me finish this. I am supposed to meet Professor Sprout between classes," Blaise replies. 

"You can go. We are almost finished. I can do the rest," Draco says. 

"Really? What do I have to do?" Blaise says suspiciously. 

"Give me some chocolate frogs," Draco replies, and smirks. 

"Fine, thanks," Blaise laughs, and runs out of the room. 

Draco sighs and starts working on the potion again. It takes him a few more minutes to finish. He bottles up the potion and sits back. ' I can't believe I messed up that much today. Uncle Sev is going to lecture me later on about this, ' he sighs to himself. 

He looks at his watch and notes the time. ' Great I don't want to be here when the third years arrive,' he says silently to himself, and gathers up his supplies. He walks out of the room leaving the vial still on his desk. 

++ A few minutes later+ + 

The third year Gryffindor and Slytherin students walk into the class and sit down on their seats. Professor Snape hasn't arrived yet, and there is talking and bickering all around. 

"Hey Creepy," Jake, one Slytherin boy says to Colin. He and Colin have been rivals since day one when Colin accidently tripped him. Though it was an accident, Jake didn't take it that way. 

"His name is Creevey, not Creepy, " Ginny snaps out at the boy. 

"Whatever! So Creepy, what's in the vial there?" Jake asks, as he points to it. 

"I don't know. One of the fourth years must have forgotten to put it away," Colin says 

"Of course, must have been one of you Gryffindors who left it out," Jake laughs. 

"You don't know that," Ginny says, and glares at Jake. 

"I dare you to drink it, " Jake says to Colin. 

"Drink it?" Colin questions. 

"Yes, drink it, or are you scared?" Jake taunts. 

"I am a Gryffindor. We aren't scared," Colin snaps. 

"Fine, then. Drink it," Jake laughs. 

"Fine, " Colin replies, and opens the bottle. 

"Colin Creevey, don't you dare, " Ginny scolds her friend 

Colin ignores Ginny's comment, looks at the other boy, and then drinks the potion down. 

"I can't believe you!" Ginny yells, and smacks Colin on the arm. 

"Ouch, don't hit me, Ginny! " He yells and rubs his arm. 

" How could you do something so stupid?" she asks. 

"It doesn't seem to do anything. " Colin says, but then he starts gagging. 

"Oh, shit, " Jake gasps out. 

The students all back away from Colin, not knowing what to do. He starts changing shape, and the others start to panic. 

"This is not good, " Ginny declares, as she looks down at her friend. 

"What are you all standing around for?.. Move out of the way, " Professor Snape asks, as he pushes through the students. 

"Miss Weasley, what is your kitten doing in my classroom? " He growls when he sees a little white, blue-eyed kitten on the desk in front of her. 

"Sir that is Colin," she stammers out, as she points to the kitten. 

The professor looks at her for a moment, and then notices the empty vial on the floor. " He drank this?" he asked. 

"Yes, sir, " Jake replies. 

"He took that from the shelf and drank it?" Professor Snape snaps. 

"No, sir, someone left it out," Jake replies. 

' Damn that boy. How could he be so careless? ' Professor Snape growls to himself, knowing that Blaise had left Draco to finish up the potion. 

"Open your books to page twenty-four and start reading. I am going to take care of our little problem, " Professor Snape states, and picks up Colin by the scrap of the neck. 

"He's going to kill, Colin, " Heather, one of the Gryffindors utters. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny hisses at her, and starts reading, but can't concentrate and starts to think about Colin ' I hope Colin is going to be ok. ' 

tbc 


	2. 2

Title:: Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::2/?   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Chapter Rating:: PG-R   
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language, au., mpreg   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
Beta::   
  


+Normal pov+ 

Professor Snape carries Colin, who is still in kitten form, into a small storage room, and tosses him unceremoniously onto a table. Colin rolls over onto his back and then rights himself. He looks at the professor and hisses. Professor Snape glares at him, causing Colin to stop. He lights a few candles so the room wouldn't be totally dark, then walks toward the door and turns to Colin 

"Stay here and don't break anything. I don't have time to deal with you now, " the professor grumbles, then turns around again to leave the room 

Colin darted to the edge of the table and starts frantically meowing at the professor ~ You're leaving me here??~ he mews. 

"Mr. Creevey stop making all that noise I cannot understand you," Professor Snape informs him. 

Colin stops meowing and scrunches down. ' I don't want to be alone. Why doesn't he just take me to Dumbledore or someone else?' he silently asks himself. 

"I will be back to get you after class is over with," Snape says, and then walks out of the room closings the door behind him. 

Colin sighs and starts pacing back and forth onto the table ' Why did I have to drink the potion? I should have listened to Ginny, but no, I had to prove how brave I was, ' he chastises himself. 

He walks back and forth a few more times. Propped up on a wall is a mirror. He hisses in surprise, when he walks in front of it, but then he laughs. Staring back at him is his own reflection. A kitten. He bounds closer to see what he looks like. The mirror is dirty and he has to reach up with his paw to dust it off so he can see himself clearly. 

' Hey, I do make a cute kitten,' he thinks, as he gazes at his reflection. 

He sees that he has transformed into a snow- white kitten around the age of ten weeks. And that he has semi-long hair and light blue eyes. 

'Maybe I can get closer to Harry while I am a kitten,' he thinks, and smiles inwardly. 

~This better wear off before the holidays though, or I won't be able to go home, ~ he meows at his reflection. 

He takes a few more moments to check himself out, and then proceeds to jump on and look at what is on the other shelves. Finding nothing interesting, he decides to settle down and sleep until Snape returned to get him. 

~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~~~~~ 

The third year students start filing out of Potions class. They havd tried to find out what Snape did with Colin, but the professor took house points away and gave detentions out. Because of this, everyone to stop their inquiries. 

Ginny walks down the hall with her friend and house mate Sarah and two Ravenclaw girls: Kelly and Julie. 

" Do you think Colin is ok?" Sarah asks Ginny, as they continue down the hall. 

" Yes, but he won't be when I get a hold of him," Ginny informs her friend, ' I am going to give him a piece of my mind. How dare he ignore me and do something so stupid..' 

"Did you see the look on Granger's face?" someone laughs from around the corner. 

Ginny stops for a moment and then walks toward the voices. She wants to hear what this person has to say. The other girls stop as well and then go to find out what is going on. 

"What is it?" Kelly asks 

"Shhh... It's Goyle and Crabbe. They are talking about Hermione," Ginny replies. 

"I can't believe she didn't notice you putting the extra gillyweed in their caldron," Goyle snickers. 

"She isn't top of the class anymore. Now she can't go around bragging," Crabbe replies, and starts laughing. 

Upon hearing this Ginny becomes extremely angry. Her face turns bright red and she storms around the corner to confront the two Slytherin boys. 

"How dare you do that to Hermione!" she yells 

She quickly points her wand at Crabbe and hexes him, causing him to turn green. Sarah points her wand at Goyle and hexes him also before he could react. His body is covered in rainbow dots. 

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall inquires as she came upon the scene. 

" They tampered with Hermione's potion, causing her to fail today's class," Ginny informs her, and the other girls nod 'yes' to indicate they knew of this also. 

Professor McGonagall sighs, and cast Finite Incantatum to remove the hexes on the two boys." I am very disappointed in your behavior. I am going to take 10 points each away from Slytherin, and you have a week's detention. I will also discuss this with Professor Snape later, " she informs the boys. 

"Inform me about what?" Professor Snape inquires, as he walks toward them. 

"Colin!" Ginny exclaims and runs toward the professor who is holding the kitten. 

"Miss Weasley, if you don't mind, I was talking to Professor McGonagall," Snape snaps at the girl, as he holds Colin up so she can't get him. 

"That is Colin Creevey?" asks the Transfiguration professor, as she points at the kitten. 

"Yes, he drank the potion from a vial one of the fourth year students left on the table," Snape replies. 

"I will have to discuss this with him later," McGonagall replies, and looks disappointedly at Colin the kitten. 

"I bet Draco let it out on purpose so one of those stupid Gryffindors would do something like that," Goyle whispers to Crabbe. 

"Malfoy left the potion out?" McGonagall asks. 

"Yes, he was the last to leave the classroom," Snape informs her, as he glares daggers at the Slytherin boy who have just blurted out the fact. 

" I think you two should head down to the dungeon now. I am sure you have things to do," he says to the two Slytherin boys, who turn and walk away. 

"I knew it wasn't one of us," Sarah smirks. 

" I was on my way to the Dumbledore's office to inform him of the situation," he informs the other professor. 

" Why don't you go get Mr. Malfoy who I am sure the headmaster will want to talk to, and I will take Mr. Creevey to his office," she says. 

" Yes, I will go get him now, " Snape replies, hands the kitten over to her, and walks down the hall. 

"Now Miss Weasley and Miss Jones, I will take five points each from Gryffindor because you hexed Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe," she informs the girls. 

"Yes, Professor," they both replies, not quite looking ashamed of themselves but sorry that points were taken away. 

"...and I will award 10 points to Gryffindor because you defended your friend," she informs Ginny. 

"Thanks!" exclaims Ginny 

"Now if you will excuse me. I have to take Mr. Creevey here to see the headmaster," she informs them before heading off. 

~~~~~ a few minutes later~~~~ (Dumbledore's Office) 

".... and as you see now Mr. Creevey is a kitten," Professor Snape concludes. 

"When will Mr. Creevey return to his normal form?" the headmaster asks, as he waves a quill in front of Colin, who proceeds to bat at it. 

" I don't have all the ingredients for the reversal potion, so he's going to have to wait for it to wear off, or until I get them," Professor Snape replies. 

Colin stops playing with the quill, turns, arches his back and hisses ~ What do you mean you don't have them?! ~ at the potion master. 

Draco who has been sitting silently until now thinks this was funny and starts laughs. 

"Mr. Malfoy, would you tell me what you find so funny?" demands Professor Snape. 

Draco muffs his laughing and replies, " Sorry, sir, but he looks like he's scolding you or something. " 

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, since you seem to find him so funny and because it was your potion that caused this. You can watch him until I get the reversal potion made," Professor Snape informs him. 

"What?!?" Draco exclaims, and looks in shock at his godfather. 'You can't do this to me.' 

"I think that it's a wonderful idea," says Dumbledore 

~ Nooooooooooo! Harry is suppose to watch me.. Harry.. Harry.. Harry,~ Colin caterwauls, as he jumps up and down on the table. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Professor. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Creevey aren't from the same house. I am sure one of my students would be better," Professor McGonagall informs them. 

"Are you saying he is incapable of watching a kitten?" asks Professor Snape. 

" Of course not, but.." 

"I am sure Mr. Malfoy will have no trouble watching Mr. Creevey in his current from," announces Professor Dumbledore 

"No, of course not," Draco replies, but to himself, he thinks, 'Great, just what I need." 

".. And I am sure that Mr. Creevey will be no trouble. This shouldn't be more then a day or two anyway," the Headmaster says. 

Colin walks over and places his paws on the old man's chest and yowls, ~ No he's going to kill me. He's Slytherin!~ 

" Oh, do stop that racket Mr. Creevey," Professor McGonagall demands. 

"Well now that everything is settled, why don't you take Mr. Creevey and go to where you were heading before you were called in here," the headmaster says to Draco, holding Colin out to him. 

" I was heading to the dungeon. Surely you don't expect me to take him with me into the dungeon," Draco replies. 

"That shouldn't be a problem. He can't do anything while he's a helpless kitten, " states Professor Dumbledore. 

" But what about the password?" Draco asks. 

" Whisper it so he can't hear you, now go to the dungeons Mr. Malfoy, and I will be talking to you later," Professor Snape growls, and then ushers the boy out the door. 

" Are you sure this is really a good idea?" Professor McGonagall asks again. 

"None of my students are going to harm him, " Professor Snape growls at her. ' What? Does she think they are going to do sacrifice him or something?' he asks himself silently.

"Now if you will don't mind. I have to see to the potion," he excuses himself before heading out the door. 

The professor briskly makes his way out of the room. Draco, who is standing just outside of the office, struggling to hold the vocal and frisky Colin. 

"I thought I told you to head to the dungeon," he says to Draco. 

" You did but he's being very difficult, " Draco snaps at his godfather. 

The professor takes Colin from Draco, hold him up to his face, and says, " I suggest you settle down and let him take care of you, or I might take longer getting the potion ready," then hands the now quiet kitten back to the boy. 

"Now what am I supposed to do with him?" Draco huffs. 

" Take him back to your room and give him something to play with or something. I don't know, just go," Professor Snape growls at the boy, and then walks off. 

"Great now Uncle Sev' is mad at me," Draco sighs, and starts toward the dungeons. 

~ Uncle Sev'???~ Colin meows. He senses that Draco's temper is not one to be tampered with at the moment. He falls silent in fear that the Slytherin boy would harm him. 

' I am so dead,' he thinks tbc 


	3. 3

Title::Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::3/?   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Chapter Rating:: PG-R   
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language, au., mpreg   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
Beta::   
  


+Normal pov+ 

Draco carries Colin back to the Slytherin dungeon and sits the kitten down on the floor far the entrance, so Colin can't hear him giving the password. 

" Don't move," he says sharply, as he glares at Colin ' Stupid Gryffindor,' he says silently to himself. Then he whispers the password. 

He walks back over Colin and roughly snatches him back up, causing the kitten-boy to hiss and try to bite him. 

"Quit it, Creevey, or I am locking you in the closet!" Draco yells, and shakes the kitten-boy a little. 

~You are so mean, Malfoy,~ Colin mews softly, and then settled down. 'They are going to hurt me, hex me, and other things.' 

They enter the Slytherin common room. Draco attempts to sneak by without being noticed. He doesn't want to have to answer any questions about why he has the kitten with him.

"Draco!!" Pansy exclaims, running over to Draco and hugs him. 

"Get off me!" Draco yells irritatedly and tries to get loose from her. 

Pansy hugs Draco tighter and he struggles to get her away from her. Colin is getting smooched between them and decides to bite Pansy. 

Pansy screeches and jumps back " What in the name of Merlin is that?" she asks, as she points to the kitten. 

"This is a kitten, Pansy," Draco informs the girl, as he holds Colin out toward her. 

Colin hisses and spits at the girl ~ Come near me again, and I will claw and bite you,~ he growls. 

" I know what it is, Draco," she snaps 

Draco rolls his eyes, "Then why did you ask?" he asks. 

" I meant what are you doing with it? " She replies. 

"This kitten here is actually one of the Gryffindors. He drank the potion I forgot to put away Now I have to take care of him until he gets changed back to his original form," Draco informs her, and then walks toward his dorm room. 

She starts to ask who it is, but then notices that he left before she could. ' How rude of him. I am sick of him brushing me off. I will have to inform his mother about this,' she thinks then goes off to write a letter to Mrs. Malfoy. 

( Slytherin 4th year dormroom) 

Draco enters the dorm room and tosses Colin onto the floor before sitting down on his bed. He sits there for a few minutes and then looks over at Colin. 

"What am I supposed to do with you?" he asks the kitten, who looks up at him. 

~ How am I suppose to know !?~ Colin meows angrily. 

"Don't touch anything," Draco states, and lies down on his bed pouting. 'I don't need this now. I already have too much to worry about.' 

Colin hisses and walks over to a corner to lies down. He didn't like being there and wants Harry to take care of him. After a few moments his eyes start closing, so he decides to take a little nap. The next thing he knows he is being lifted up by his tail, and hanging upside down in the air. 

"What do we have here?" asks Goyle as he looks at the kitten he is holding and laughs. 

~ Put me down! Put me down!!~ Colin yowls, as he tries to reach out and claw the boy who is hurting him. 

"Here, you hold it," Goyle says, and then tosses Colin across to Crabbe who doesn't catch him. 

Colin lands hard on the floor, then attempts to run away from them, but Crabbe manages to grab him. He turned around and clawed the boy. Crabbe yells out because of the pain and throws the kitten across the room. Colin lands on Draco's bed and bounces off it hit the wall and lands back on the bed. He quickly rights himself and prepares to fight them. 

"Now you are in for it," Goyle says, as he advances toward the frightened kitten. 

"What are you two idiots doing?!!" Draco yells, as he stands in the doorway. 

He turns and looks at Colin who is now in the far corner of his bed, hissing and spitting, and then back to Crabbe and Goyle who look pissed. He walks over to the other two boys, stands in front of them, with his arms folded in front of his chest 

"Well??" he demands. Then stands there listening to them tell what happened 

"You idiots ! That kitten over there is Creevey. You just hurt one of Dumbledore's precious Gryffindors. I am supposed to be taking care of him, and Severus told Professor McGonagall that none of us would hurt him. Now you made him a liar, not to mention the fact that it makes me look bad," he yells, after learning what all happened. 

"We didn't hurt him that bad," Crabbe replies. 

"Get out!!" Draco yells at them, and points to the door. 

The two boys walk of the room, not wanting to deal with the very angry Draco and head out to see what Pansy is up to. 

At the departure of Crabbe and Goyle, Colin begins hissing at Draco, ~ Mean, mean Slytherins.. You are all evil… evil. Don't come near me, or I will claw you. I didn't do anything to them, and they hurt me. I hate you all. HATE YOU.~ 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Draco says, as he walks toward the frightened kitten. 

~ Stay away.. I am hurt, ~ Colin hisses. 

"Come on, I need to see if you are ok or not," Draco sighs. 

~ No, I am hurt enough, and you will hurt me more. You liar! ~ Colin growls. 

"Fine. If you want to stay there and be in pain, then suit yourself," Draco says, sitting down in a chair to study. 

~ I will, ~ Colin meows, and starts to lick his left paw that is hurting. 

Seeing that Colin isn't looking Draco snatches him up by the scrap of the neck and heads out the door. Colin starts to wriggle and tries to get free, but he is hurting too much from being thrown around so he stops and just hangs there mewing about how he doesn't want to be hurt anymore. 

( Gryffindor common room) 

Harry, Ron, Harmione, and Colin's younger brother, Dennis, sit listening to Ginny explain what happened to Colin. 

".. And then he turned into a kitten," she concludes. 

"Colin is a what??" Ron asks. 

" I just told you, Ron, Colin is a kitten. He drank a potion Malfoy left out, and now he's a kitten," Ginny replies. 

"So were is he now?" Hermione asks the other girl. 'How could he do something so idiotic? I think Colin was smarter then that," she silently reprimands. 

"The last time I saw him Snape was taking him to see Dumbledore," Ginny informs them. 

Dennis sits on the floor with his knees up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs listening to the older Gryffindors talk about what happened. 

"They will be able to do this soon, right? He can't be a kitten for the holidays or he won't be able to come home. Mum won't let him in the house because she sneezes too much around cats. She hates cats, " he tells them. ' What if he's a kitten forever?' he thinks. 

Hermione, seeing that Dennis is on the verge of crying, comforts him. "I am sure he will be changed back soon, and will back be back here," she says. Although her words are full of confidence, Dennis's worry lingers. 

Ginny spots Professor McGonagall coming into the room and goes over to her. 

"Professor McGonagall, is Colin still a kitten, and when will he be coming back here?" she asks the professor. 

"Mr. Creevey will be taken care of by Mr. Malfoy until Professor Snape brews the potion to change him back," Professor McGonagall informs then 

"Malfoy!! How could anyone let Malfoy take care of Colin? " Ron yells, angrily. 

"No, bring him back here. They will hurt him," Dennis cries as he holds onto the professor's robe. 

"Mr. Creevey let go of my robes and calm yourself. I am sure your brother will be fine with Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall says, trying to calm the scared boy, though she herself isn't too sure about Colin's safety. 

"Come on Dennis, why don't we go see if we can find out what is going on," Harry says, as he tries to pull the boy away from the professor. 

(Professor Snape's private room ) 

"Hold still, Creevey, or I won't be able to assess your injuries," Professor Snape demands as he tries to check over the injured kitten-boy. 

" I'll help hold him," Draco says, and attempts to grab Colin, who hisses lowly at him. " Maybe not," Draco adds, stepping away. 

" I think I can handle him by myself, Draco," Professor Snape, informs the boy. 

~ I want to go to Madam Pomfrey, I don't want you. You are mean, Slytherin, ~ Colin hisses and tries to bite Snape. 

The professor ignores Collin's hissing and biting, and checks the kitten-boy over. He discovers Colin's leg is broken as well as his tail. 

"I am going to give you a few healing potions, and you will take them without fighting me," the professor says, threateningly. 

" Draco, give me that bottle over there," he says, pointing to a potion on the shelf near by. 

Draco hands the bottle over, and Professor Snape pours the potion down Colin's throat. The kitten-boy struggled some. 

~ Yuck.. blah.. gross. ~ Colin gags out and then sighs as he starts to feel better. 

Then Professor Snape gives him another potion to drink, which he drinks this time without struggling. 

"What was the second one, sir?" Draco asks. 

"It was a sleeping draft. He should sleep the rest of the day, " Professor Snape replies, shapely. 

" I didn't mean for this to happen. I only left him to go to the bathroom," Draco snaps, and turns away from his godfather. " I don't know why you are mad at me." 

"Draco, I am not mad at you. It was Crabbe, and Goyle who hurt Creevey, not you. I am made at them," the professor says, and then went to hug his godson. 

"You are mad at me because I left the potion out though," Draco replies. 

The professor, let go of his godson, and goes over to where Colin is sleeping. He picks up the kitten, and turns to Draco. " I am going to put him somewhere to sleep, and then we are going to have a long talk," he informs the boy. He then walks out of the room. 

Draco's thoughts linger on his 'home situation'. He winces and dreads the return of his godfather. He doesn't want to brush onto that subject

tbc 


	4. 4

Title::Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::4/?   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Chapter Rating:: PG-R   
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language, au., mpreg   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
Beta::   
  
+Normal pov+ 

Professor Snape walks into the adjoining room, lays Colin onto a chair, and then returns to the room he had left Draco at. He sits down next to the blond boy and looks over at him. 

"Now, Draco, tell me what is bothering you, and don't tell me it's nothing," he states firmly, as he looks into the boy's eyes trying to gather information about his mood. 

"Nothing is wrong. I am just overwhelmed with school and other things," Draco replies nervously. 

"Draco, If there is nothing wrong, then why are you so nervous?" Professor Snape calmly asks. 

Draco stands up, turns and looks at his 'uncle'. He doesn't feel like talking about things now, and is becoming quit annoyed because the professor keeps pushing him to tell things he doesn't want him, or anyone else, to know about. 

" I am not nervous, Uncle Sev, I am just tired. There are several things I have to do tonight, and having to watch that..that.. Gryffindor isn't helping any," he snaps angrily. 

"Calm yourself!" the professor replies sharply, as he grabs hold of Draco's arms and shacks him a bit. 

" I am calm," Draco growls out, through clinched teeth, as he tries to calm himself down. 

Professor Snape sighs, and pulls Draco into a hug. He begins rubbing the boy's back trying to calm him down. " I am just trying to find out what is wrong with you. You know I am concerned about you," he whispers. 

" I know" Draco mumbles. 

"Then tell me what is wrong. Did your father do something?" the professor inquires. 

"Of course not!" Draco yells, and pulls away from the professor. " You know my father. How could you even ask me that? Just because those bloody rumors are going around about him beating or molesting me. How could you even ask me that?" the boy rages, his voice filled with hurt and shock. 

"Yes I know your father and I wasn't saying he did anything like that. I meant did he not take you somewhere he was going to, or did you get into trouble? Of course I know he doesn't do those things, Draco," the professor replies. 

"No, Father was great this summer. He even took me with him for a week when he was in France," Draco says enthusiastically. Feeling proud that his father actually thought he was old enough to bring alone on trips. 

"Tell me what's bothering you, " the professor ergs again. 

"I told you it's nothing. Why do you insist something is wrong? Summer was wonderful and I had so much fun," Draco says angrily, as he paces around the room. 

Draco doesn't want anyone to know about what happened that summer. He just wants to forget about it and is trying to act as normal as possible. He knows his godfather suspects something, but he also knows that his godfather would never suspect anything like that would happen to him. 

Professor Snape looks at the boy for a moment and comes to the conclusion that he isn't going to get anything from him at this time. The boy is too stubborn and there is no way he can get passed that. 

"Very well Draco. I will not ask you about this now, but you know where I am if you need to talk to me." The professor informs him. 

"Thank you! Now if you will excuse me, I have things I need to do," the boy replies then started walking toward the door. 

"Don't forget to take Creevey with you. He's in the next room" the professor remarks. 

"Yes I wouldn't want to forget him." Draco replies sarcastically, then stormed out the door. Carrying the sleeping kitten-boy carefully in his arms. 

~*~ 

(Slytherin 4th year dormitory) 

Draco lies on his bed watching Colin who sleeping on it next to him. "Stupid Gryffindor, why did you have to go and drink my potion?" he asks the sleeping boy in kitten form, who just lays there curled up in a ball. ' You aren't as annoying as a kitten. At least you aren't snapping pictures with that camera of your' 

"Now, What am I going to do with you for tonight? I am not letting you sleep in my bed." He mutters, " I know you can sleep under it" he remarks after a minute and picks up the kitten. 

Colin doesn't do anything when he is picked up, as he is fully asleep and unaware of what was going on. Which Draco is very thankful for because Colin would have struggled. Draco places him under the bed then leaves the room to go do the things he has to do that evening. 

Crabbe and Goyle return to the dorm room and notices that Draco isn't there. Colin is sleep under the bed unaware of what is going on around him. He doesn't see the two Slytherns looking around the room. 

"Draco left the poor little Gryiffindork kitten under his bed," Crabbe smirks. 

"I am not going to sleep in the same room as that, " Goyle states as he points toward the kitten. 

"Then lets get rid of him." Crabbe replies and pulls Colin out from under Draco's bed. 

He takes the kitten out of the dorm room. Goyle follows him. 

Draco returns to the door room a few minutes later. He leans down and looks under his bed and is shocked to see that the kitten is not there. 

"He couldn't have woken up this soon," He says out loud to himself. 

He begins to search the room for him. Checking every place he can think of, then comes to the conclusion that someone namely Crabbe and Goyle must have taken Colin. 

'If those to idiots have done anything to hurt him. I will hex them so bad it will take years to fix them," he growls inwardly and leaves the room to find the two Slytherin boys he thinks have something to do with Colin's disappearance. 

(Gryffindor 4th year dormitory)

Ron and Harry turn to their dorm room after failing to discover any more information about what happened to their younger house mate. 

"I can't believe Dumbledore is letting Malfoy take care of Colin while he's a helpless kitten," Ron growls out as he paces sporadically around the room. 

" I am sure he will be fine, Ron" Harry replies as he gets ready to go to bed. 'Draco wouldn't hurt Colin. He's not evil' 

"How can you say that? This is Malfoy we are talking about here. And how come you didn't want me to hex him this morning?" Ron replies. Still puzzled by Harry's actions in class that day. 

"If you had done that, Ron, we would have lost more house points." Harry states. And continues to get ready for bed 

"I know that, but what does that have to do with anything here? " Ron asks. 

"Snape takes house points away for every little thing. We don't need them taken away because you can't ignore, Malfoy." Harry says irritatedly. 

"He started it this morning," Ron replies defending himself. ' Why is Harry even defending that prat?' 

"Well you were staring at him and. . . " 

"I don't want to talk about this any more." Ron snaps out. 

"Fine Ron," Harry replies. ' I wish he would stop fighting with Draco. We are 4th years not 1st years. There are more important things to deal with then petty childish rivalries' 

Harry gets into bed, pulls the curtain round it, and tries to go to sleep. He can't help thinking about what happened that day though. After several minutes of trying to sleep he decides to write a letter to someone about what happened. 

(Somewhere in Hogwarts) 

Colin wakes up and finds himself in a pitch black room. He is still groggy, confused, and doesn't know where he is at. The kitten-boy is scared so he starts meowing for help. He meows and meows, but no one is coming. After several minutes of mewing and crying he finally falls back to sleep. 

tbc 


	5. 5

Title:: Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::5/?   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Chapter Rating:: PG-R   
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language, au., mpreg   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
Beta::   
  


+Normal pov+ ( Slytherin 4th year dormitory) 

Draco strolls in his dorm room after finishing everything he wanted to do that night. He bends down and looks under his bed where he had left Colin and discovers that the kitten-boy is not there.' 

He couldn't have wondered off. Even if he woke up, he's too weak to wonder around' 

Just then Crabbe and Goyle come into the room laughing and smirk at Draco. 

"What did you two to with him?" Draco growls out at them. 

"We didn't do anything but take him out of this room and leave him somewhere, " Crabbe informs him 

"Where?" Draco asks calming. Not letting them now that he is actually worried about his charge. 

"Somewhere around Hogwarts." Goyle informs him. 

"Never mind you idiots! I will find him myself. And when I do he better be perfectly find, " Draco yells out then storms out of the room. 

Draco enters the Slytherin Common room and ignores the others who are wanting his attention. He looks around for Colin and finds that he is not there and heads out of the dungeon. He looks around everywhere. He goes inside all the rooms he comes to and checks every nook and cranny in them, but there is no sign of the small kitten boy. 

"Where in Merlin's name could those to idiots have put him!" He growls out. ' If he gets hurt then they will pay for it. Gryffindor or not he's my responsibility.' 

"Looks something, Malfoy?" someone says behind him. 

Draco spins around and glares, " None of your business, Potter," He snaps out. 'I'm never going to find him by myself and he is hurt. Not that I really care for the little Gryffindork, but he is a helpless kitten now.' He thinks then sighs. " Actually I was looking for Creevey." He informs the other boy. 

"You lost Colin?" Harry asks and walks up toward the Draco. 

"I didn't lose anything. This two idiots took him and put him somewhere," The blond wizard hisses out. ' I can't believe I am telling him this. 

Harry might not be his friend or anything but he had a way of finding people and things. Colin is in Draco's care now and he will do anything to make sure the kitten-boy is safe. He doesn't need his godfather any angrier at him either. 

"Why in the world would you leave him alone with this two?" Harry asks. 

"I didn't think they would go looking under my bed for him," Draco replies. 

"Well I can find out where he is at, but I need something from my room. So I will go and get that and find him. Then bring him to you," Harry states then starts to walk off. 

"No.. Just tell me where he is at and I will get him myself." Draco yells out. 

"Fine meet me near the Great Hall and I will inform you where Colin is at. He better not be hurt though," Harry says and walks off toward his room. 

===10 minutes later ==== (Near the Great Hall) 

Harry runs up to where Draco is. He takes a moment to catch his breath before telling the blond Slytherin where Colin is. 

"Well?" Draco demands. 

Harry informs him where Colin is at and watches as he runs off toward that room. ' If I didn't know any better, I would think that Draco is more worried about Colin then getting into trouble himself' 

Draco runs quickly to where Colin is at and enters the dark room and the room lights up. He scans the room and finds Colin laying under one of the table. He sighs with relief seeing that the kitten-boy looks fine and picks him up genitally. He wants to make sure everything is fine though. 

Colin stirs and starts to wake up. ~ Don't hurt me ~ he mews out and starts to struggle. 

"Would you stop struggling? I am trying to check you over," Draco demands. 

~ Why have you brought me here? ~ Colin asks. 

"Stop all that meowing. I can't understand you," Draco annoyingly informs him. 

~ Well that is not . . . ~ Colin starts to say when Draco swats him firmly under his tale. 

"Be Quiet," He demands. 

'Malfoy just swatted my bottom. ' The little kitten boy says to him self. He doesn't mew or hiss out loud though and just lets Draco check him over. 

Draco feels around the young kitten-boy's body just to make sure he doesn't have any hidden injuries. Then picks him up and heads back to his dorm room. ' Now maybe I can get some sleep' he thinks. 

===20 minutes later ==== ( Slytherin 4th year dormitory) 

Draco places Colin on his headboard figuring that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't dare open his bed curtain and take the kitten-boy out for the night. He wasn't going to let Colin sleep on his bed though. He finishes undressing and crawls into his bed. Then pulls his bed curtains around and casts a silence and privacy charm around his bed. 

"Now you stay up there and get some sleep," He says to Colin, and the kitten boy mews back. 

'Well he's not as mean as those two but he's still a Slytherin and mean to Harry' Colin thinks before drifting off the sleep. He sleeps peacefully for a while but is suddenly awoken by cries and screams. 

"NO!! Get off of me.. Please.. Dad.. Dad.. You can't do this. Get off of me!!" Draco cries in his sleep. 

Colin looks down at the older boy and doesn't know what to do. He doesn't like what he is hearing or seeing though. Draco is twisting himself around and trying to struggle against some invisible person above him. 

"Please I don't want this.. I want.. Don't.. FATHER!!" Draco screeches before waking up. 

Colin sees that he is awake and pretends to be asleep. He knows that this is something private and Draco wouldn't want him knowing about it. Draco turns around and sees the kitten-boy is still asleep. He sighs with relief and lays back down. He can't sleep any more and just lays there thinking about his nightmare and cries softly. 

====Next Morning=== ( The Great Hall) 

Draco walks into the Great Hall and heads toward his house's table. He has Colin inside of his cape pocket and the little kitten-boy is still sleeping. Draco figures that it is the potion that Colin took but Colin is still sleeping because he stayed up watching Draco after Draco woke up from his nightmare. 

"What have you done with Colin, Malfoy?" Ron asks he stands in front of Draco attempting to block his way. He glares hatefully at the Slytherin boy 

"I haven't done anything to him, Weasel," Draco replies and shoves past the irritated Gryffindor. 

Ron points his want and out at Draco and starts to cast a hex, when Harry pulls his arm back. 

"What are you doing, Ron? " Harry asks his friend 

" I was hexing Malfoy." Ron replies. And looks over at his friend wondering why he has stopped him from hexing Malfoy yet again. 

"Ron, I don't care if you hex Malfoy or not, though we don't need any more points taken away, but wait until Colin isn't near him, " Harry states irritatedly. 

"Colin isn't near him, Harry." The redhead replies. 

"Ron, Colin is in Draco's rope pocket, " Hermione informs him "No he's not, " Ron says. 

"Yes he is, Ron. Now lets go eat breakfast, " Harry says calmly. 

"He's going to hurt him," Ron points out. 

"Ron, you are being ridicules. I don't know why you keep insisting that he is going to harm Colin. Malfoy is not going to hurt Colin and he is diffidently not going to hurt him in the middle of breakfast in front of the whole school, ": Harry growls out and walks away from his friend, and sits down at Gryffindor tables to eat. 

====1 Hour later === ( Potion Class) 

Draco heads toward his table and places Colin near the edge of it. The kitten-boy mews and moves a bit so that he is curled up into a ball. Then goes back to sleep. Draco puts his hand on him and pets him a few times, but stops quickly when he hears Harry and the others coming into the room. Harry and Hermione look over at Draco and Colin then sit down in their seats. Ron glares at Draco then Colin and walks over toward them. 

"What have you done to him?" Ron asks as he looks upon the sleeping Colin. 

"I haven't done anything to him, Weasel. He is sleeping maybe you know what sleep is. I don't know you don't seem to be very smart, " Draco smirks. 

"What is he sleeping for? What did you give him?" Ron asks ' He has done something to him. I knew he was going to do something. 

Draco rolls his eyes and glares at the babbling Gryffindor. " He is tired, so he's sleeping. Now if you don't mind I am busy here." 

Ron is about to say something when Professor Snape enters the room. " I see you haven't yet learned to take your seat, Weasley. Now go there and 10 points from Gryffindor for not being there when class began," Snape says irritatedly and walks toward Draco. 

"I was told to bring him everywhere with me, which includes your class, " Draco says to his godfather. 

"I know that I was wondering why he still sleeping though. The sleeping potion should have worn off by now," Professor Snape says softly so that only Draco can hear him. 

" I don't know, sir. Maybe he is just being a kitten. They sleep long hours you know, " Draco replies. ' Oh no I hope he wasn't awake last night and didn't hear what I was saying during my nightmare.' 

Snape looks at them for a minute then heads up to the front of the room. He tells the class what potion they are going to work on and everyone begins. Colin spends the whole class sleeping and wakes up just as Draco is picking him up to leave. 

He sees that Draco is about to put him into his pocket and starts mewing ~ No I don't want to go into that dark place.~ 

"Would you stop that annoying whining," Draco asks. His voice showing that he is annoyed. 

"I don't think Mr. Creevey wants to go inside your pocket," Professor Snape informs his godson. 

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Draco asks 

"Carry him around in your hands, Draco." The professor sighs out. 

Draco picks up Colin, holds him gentally in his hands, and heads out the door. 

( Transfiguration Class) 

Draco watches Colin running around onto the table and laughs at him. He is actually starting to like him more too. He stops when he sees the others coming into the room, and adopts his trademark smirk. 

~HARRY!!~ Colin meows loudly and runs toward his idle. He leaps onto of Harry's head and starts meowing and mewing at him. ~I am so happy to see you, Harry. You know I had to stay in the dungeon and Crabbe and Goyle hurt me. Tell them I want to stay with you, Harry. ~ 

"Colin stop clawing my head, " Harry hisses out. His head is starting to hurt because Colin's claws are digging into him. " I can't understand you. Stop making so much noise, " he adds. 

Draco stands by and laughs at this. He finds the fact that Colin is clinging onto Harry's head and caterwauling to be very funny. The other Slytherins all laugh at this as well. Professor McGonagall walks behind Harry and carefully takes Colin of his head. 

"Now Mr. Creevey settle yourself down and sit near Mr. Malfoy. I will have no foolishness in my class." She informs the kitten-boy. 

Colin mews disappointedly as he is placed near Draco. " I want a word with you after class, " the professor says to Draco before walking away. 

The rest of class goes on without a hitch. Draco stays after to see what Professor McGongall wants. 

"Now I know that Professor Snape said that it was a good idea for you to take care of Mr. Creevey here, and that Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to this too. It is going to take him at least a week to get the potion ready to transform him back, " she informs him. 

"And you don't want me watching him for that long. No problem I am sure Potter would, " Draco states. 

"No Mr. Malfoy you are going to watch him for the remainder of the time he is in kitten form. I was going to say that I order something for you and Mr. Creevey to wear. They are two pendents that will allow you to understand what he is talking about. I would feel better knowing that you can understand what he is saying to you," the professor states. 

"You want me to understand him?" Draco asks 'Well I guess that would work out better. Besides I wouldn't have to hear him meowing over and over when he wanted something,' 

"Yes you can pick them up tomorrow when you go out." 

Draco nods and leaves the room. He had forgotten that the next day was a Hogsmeade weekend. He sees his godfather and walks toward him. "I don't have to take him with me tomorrow, do I?" he asks the dark-haired man. 

"Of course Draco. You have to take him everywhere with you," Snape informs him 

"Couldn't you watch him?" Draco pleads 'Of course. He will watch him for me. He knows I can't take him with me' 

"I have to go to Diagon Alley and pick up a few things tomorrow myself. I am sure you can handle him. Now I must get back to my potions and I will see you later " Professor Snape says and walks off leave a very stunned Draco behind. 

tbc 


	6. 6

Title:: Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::6/?   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Chapter Rating:: PG-R   
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language au., mpreg   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
Beta::   
  
+Normal pov+ ( Diagon Alley ) Harry walks into the dark hotel room. He is very late today and is hoping that his lover didn't get angry and decide to leave. They had reserved this room a week ago for their special rendezvous. 

"So you finally decided to come," the older wizard says as he looks over at his young lover. 

Harry sighs because he thinks his love is upset with him. He walks slowly over toward him and crawls onto his lover's lap. The young wizard sits sideways and wraps his arms around his lover's neck. The older wizard smiles, then hugs Harry and kisses his deeply. Harry moans as hands start rubbing up and down his side and reach between his legs. He hungers to be touched and has waited days for this. 

"Sorry I had to slip away from Ron and Hermione and it took a bit longer then I thought it would," Harry gasps out. Then starts kissing his lover back. 

"I was starting to get worried," he lover replies, He gazes into the young one's emerald eyes and studies them to see if anything is wrong. 

"I didn't mean to worry you. It's not like I could tell them that I was coming here to see you. They would be so mad at me if they found out about us. I haven't even told them I was gay yet, so I don't think they would be thrilled to find out I have a lover who is old enough to be my father," Harry whispers and looks up at his love's passionate and loving eyes. 

"Yes I know that, but you have snuck away with them before, so what made this time so difficult?" He's lover asks him. 

"Ron insisted that I help him locate Draco and spy on him," Harry states annoyingly. 

Harry always called Malfoy, Draco when he talked with his lover. He actually is starting to be less of Draco's enemy at school because he figures out there were more important things to deal with them stupid schoolboy rivalries. They haven't become friends yet but they aren't exactly enemies either. 

"And why are you spying on Draco?" The older wizard inquires. He raises his eyebrow and is very amused by this. 

"Because Ron has it sit in his head that Draco is going to hurt Colin or something. You know that Draco has to watch him since it was his fault that Colin turned into a kitten." 

The older wizard nods and starts stroking Harry's unruly hair. He says nothing and waits for Harry to finish his explanation. 

"Well Ron still thinks that Draco is pure-evil and is going to harm Colin, so we had to go spying on him. We ended up finding him and of course they got into a big fight. It was very embarrassing too. Many wizard and witches came over to see what they were yelling about," Harry informs him. 

"Yes I am sure all that attention was embarrassing to you." The other replies. 

"That was and the way Draco was carrying on was also. For some reason he decided to swear at Ron using ever nasty word in the world. Now I know Ron was being a bit ridicule but still he sounded like some well to use a Muggle term a Drunken Sailor," Harry remarks. 

"Draco was swearing?" The older wizard udders. His voice is filled with shock. ' I will have to have a talk with that boy.' He mentally notes. 

"Yes and one of the older witches near by made a comment about how Draco's father should put him over his lap and spank him." Harry informs him and laughs a bit. The thought of Draco getting spanked is a little amusing to him. 

"Did she now? Most interesting," he replies. 

"Personally I think he needs to be put over his father's knee and spanked. It might do him some good. I think it's a bit snobbish," Harry states and starts rubbing his lover's chest. 

"Mmmm I shall have to discuss that with him next time I talk with him," The older wizard informs Harry. 

"Yes please do that," Harry replies and moves so he is straddling his lover facing him. 

"You are quite horny today My Little Lion," The man laughs. 

Harry moans and starts moving back and forth on his lover's lap. He really wants to get started now and is getting hotter by each passing second. The older man kisses his lips and moves down to suck on the hungry boy's neck. 

(( sex scene deleted. You can find it at aff.net or email me for it. either way))

"Very good.. You were beautiful, Little Lion," He whispers into Harry's ear before removing the blindfold. Harry looks over through glassed over eyes at the face of the strong wizard. He loves so much. " You were wonderful too. Thank you" he pants out. 

"Yes it was wonderful, but now we must get you cleaned up and ready to go. I wish we had more time to be together, but you need to get back. Wouldn't want anyone to come looking for you," The older one says and starts to untie him? 

Harry looks at him hungrily and the older one shakes his head. Harry finally stops pleaded and begins to get himself ready. 

"Maybe I will see you sometime today. I have a few things to do around Diagon Alley," Harry's love informs him. 

"Yes, but I can't touch you then," Harry sighs. 

"I know," the older wizard sighs in return and kisses his love quickly. 

The clean themselves off and make sure there is no evidence of their move making. Then Harry leaves the room and heads back to find his friends. The older wizard waits several minutes before heading off himself. 

tbc 


	7. 7

Title:: Parum Cattus Author: cathankitten Status::7/? Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk Chapter Rating:: PG-NC17 Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco Spoilers:: 1-4 Warnings:: slash,strong language, strong sexual contact au., mpreg Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos. Author's notes::   
Beta::   
  
+Normal pov+ ( Diagon Alley ) +Normal pov+ ( Diagon Alley ) Harry walks quickly down Diagon Alley looking for his friends as he tries to think of an excuse to why he wasn't with them for time he was with his lover. It has been 30 minutes since he left him and he still can't find his friends. He hears Draco furiously yelling at someone at inside one of the shops and heads toward it. 'Ron must have found him again," he sighs mentally. ( Slug & Jiggers Apothecary ) Harry opens the door and is shocked to see that it isn't Ron but Professor Snape that Draco is arguing so intensly with. The young wizards decides to stand there for a few and watch them fight before looking for Ron and Hermione again. This is not something he gets to see every day. He glances around for a moment to find out where Colin is but doesn't see him anywhere. "I don't care if they have the bloody ingredients here or now. Make the damn potion, NOW!" Draco growls out angrily. "Calm yourself down," Snape calmly demands not raising is voice above it's normal tone. "Tell them to get some of the fucking ingredients or I will . . ." the angry blond starts to tell what he will do when he feels something on his shoulder and stops talking. Years of having this object placed on his shoulder makes him automatically aware of what it is his father's cane. "Draco," Lucius Malfoy states with authority which causes Draco to become very nervous. "Father," Draco replies, his voice showing that he is shocked ' Why is Father here?' Lucius whispers something in Draco's ear and the boy walks over and stands near the wall. Lucius then walks over to Severus and they start talking lowly to each other, so no one else can hear what they are saying. Harry watches everyone and stands back away so he is not notices. He sees that Lucius becomes irritated and angry after the potion professor says a few things to him. He looks over to see that Draco is now holding Colin in his hands. ' Wonder where Colin was when I walked in,' he thinks. "So this must be the little Gryffindor you have to watch, because of your mistake, " Lucius says as he walks toward his son. Colin growls and hisses out ~ Get away you evil man. I heard what you did to him. Don't care if he is a Slytherin now one should hurt anyone like that~ as he attempts to claw at the older Malfoy. Lucius looks with amusement at him then pets him on the head. Harry wonders what has gotten into the younger Gryffindor and mentally notes to ask him why he acted this way later. "Yes father," Draco replies to his father. "I am sure the famous Harry Potter won't mind watching him for a bit while you and I have a discussion, " Lucius states. He glances over at Harry. Draco turns around follows his father's gaze and looks at the other boy."Potter, What are you doing here? " Draco harshly asks him. "I thought Ron was in here," Harry replies.' What am I telling him this for?' "Obviously the little weasel is not here. So I don't know why you had to stick around gawking at me and listening to private conversations " Draco states irritatedly "In your dreams, Malfoy. I wasn't gawking at you. Besides that wasn't a private conversation anyway considering that you were yelling loud enough for everyone in Diagon Alley to hear you," Harry snaps back. Colin mews loudly ~ Harry I want to be with Harry. Let me go. . . Let me go ~ and tries to whiggle his way out of Draco's arm and get over to Harry. The blond Slytherin isn't letting him go though. Draco is about to say something when Professor Snape walks over and says " Enough," then turns his attention to his godson " Give Mr. Creevey over to Potter. I am sure he will give him back to you after you come back." Draco hands Colin over to Harry then steps toward his father. Lucius puts his hands on his son's shoulder and squeezes them. Harry looks down at Colin who is now mewing and meowing intently at him. ' I hope he doesn't do this the whole time I have him,' Harry sighs to himself. "We have to return to Hogsmeade in forty minutes," Severus informs his friend. 'Hopefully he can see what's wrong and deal with whatever it is in that time, or atleast find some clues' "I shall have Draco back by then," Lucius states. Then he and Draco head out the door. Harry stands there for a few minutes thinking about where he is going to go and then starts to leave himself. He decides to go sit at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and wait for his friends. He figures that Draco won't be back for Colin anyway. "Where are you going, Potter?" Professor Snape asks. "I was going to go get some ice-cream and wait for my friends," he replies. "Very well, Potter. I will tell Mr. Malfoy where you are so he can pick up, Creevey," the professor informs him. Then walks over and starts talking to the store owner again. (Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor) Harry enters the shop and looks around to see if his friends are there, but they are not. He decides to wait there until it's time to go and finds a booth to sit in. Several costumers look over at him and start whispering about him. He sighs, sits down and places Colin on the seat next to himself. The kitten-boy has become quiet again, much to Harry's relief. He sees something and wants to go look at it before he eats. " I'll be right back, Colin," he states, then stands up. (Malfoy Manor) "...And they are making me watch that that Gryffindor. Now I find out that he can't be changed back for weeks, Father. Of course this means that they actually accept me to take him here for the Holidays. I am not taking a Gryffindor home for the holidays. His mother doesn't like cats or something. You have to get me out of this, Father, I am. . " Draco rambles as he walks done the hall next to his father. Lucius, who is extremely angry at Draco because of how he acted while at Diagon Alley, stops walking and steps in front of his the boy. Draco knocks into him and stops. He looks up at his father and wonders why he has stopped.. "I do not have to get you out of anything, Draco. You got yourself into this predicament and you will just have to deal with the consequences. I am extremely disappointed in your behavior today. Several wizards and witches informed me of your behavior on the streets of Diagon Alley earlier today and many of them sought to inform me how to correct this behavior. I do not like being told how to raise my own son. It doesn't look good for our family for you to be screaming and swearing at that Weasley boy in the middle of the street either. Your godfather also informed me about what happened and from what I heard when I walked into the apothecary I am inclined to agree with them all As for the Gryffindor boy staying with us. If your godfather can't change him back before the holidays and you are told to bring him home with you. Then you will bring him how and show him the very best wizard hospitality that our family is known for. I will not have you shaming our families name. I don't care if he was muggle raised either," Lucius says softly to his son. The tone of his voice telling Draco that he is in serious trouble. Draco just stands there looking up wondering how his father heard about what had happened 'It couldn't have gotten around that quickly it wasn't that long ago. Plus much have been things to do then go around telling what to boys argued about. . . The Creeveys are muggle borns not raised.' Lucius reaches forward and grabs Draco's chin. Then tilts the boy's face up so that the boy is looking straight at him. "You are a Malfoy and we Malfoys do not stand around on the street and use such language. I will not have you disrespecting your family in that way, Draco," he sternly says. Draco opens his mouth the defend himself but he stops when he fells he's father's grip become tighter around his chin. "Not one word. I don't want to hear anything from you. We are going to go into my den, so that I can punish you for your behavior. Then I will take you back to Diagon Alley,so you can go back to school. I don't want to hear that you did anything else wrong either," Lucius informs his son. Draco watches as his father turn and walk toward the den. He stands there trying to calm down and get up enough courage to follow because he knows what is about to happen in that room. Lucius didn't punish him as much as people thought he did, but when he did it wasn't quick or painless. "Come, Draco," Lucius demands, causing the boy to run quickly toward him. (Meanwhile at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor) Ron and Hermione walk into the shop and notice that Harry is getting up from one of the booths. Ron waves at Harry and Harry waves back at them. He gestures toward the table and mouths to themthat he will be back in a few. "Now that we found Harry we can go look for Malfoy and see what he's up," Ron comments as he sits down on the opposite side of the booth from where Harry was just at. "Ron leave Malfoy alone. You have been chasing him the whole time we have been here," Hermione states. "I am not. I just don't like the fact that he has Colin," the redhead replies heatedly. "Ron, I know he's Malfoy but it's not like he's going to harm another student. Even if that student is a Gryffindor. Colin isn't even one of our friend anyway, so I don't know why you intense of getting him away from Malfoy," Hermione says irritatedly "Of course he's not my friend, 'Mione. I can't stand the annoying little git. He's always running after Harry with that bloody camera of his and getting in the way. Many times I have wished he wasn't in Gryffindor, but he is and that's the point. Even if we don't really like him, we can't let Malfoy taking care of him. He's one of us and should be taken care of by one of us, Plus this is Malfoy we are talking about," Ron rumbles. "Ron you shouldn't say things like that," she scowls. "Why not? It's not like you like him that much yourself and you know a lot of the others don't either." He replies "Yes I know that and he does bother us a lot, but that doesn't mean we should say we don't want him to be in Gryffindor. He was put in our house for a reason, " Hermione states. The two Gryffindors continue their little conversation about Colin unaware that he is curled up in Harry's cloak on the other side of the bench listening to them talking about him. 'They think I am annoying. . . I thought they really like me. . . They don't want me to be in Gryffindor. . .' He thinks as he listens to them and becomes extremely upset. "Sorry I took so long," Harry apologizes as he sits down. "Where were you at for so long, Harry?" Hermione asks. Harry doesn't answer her question he is busy glancing down at Colin and wanders why the he looks like he has been crying. He notices that there is wetness under Colin's eyes. The messy-haired wizard boy is about to inquire why Colin is upset when Draco walks over to the table. "All right, Malfoy, what have you done with Colin? Did you throw him away? Leave him with some dark wizard to be torture?" Ron inquires as he stands up ready to fight the other boy. "Ron," Harry says. "What?" Ron replies and looks at his friend. ' He is not going to tell me not to fight Malfoy again,' he growls to himself. Harry points to the table that he has just sat Colin down at and says "Colin is right there." "What did you do to him, Malfoy?" Ron demands. Seeing that Colin is upset about something. "I didn't do anything to him. You must have done something to him," Draco accuses. "Of course I didn't do anything to him. I haven't had him and I wouldn't hurt a fellow Gryffindor," Ron growls out. The redhead then attempts to pick up Colin so that Draco can't do anything to him, but Colin growls, hisses, and claws at the him He spits and fights him then runs and jumps up onto Draco. He then claws his way to the blond Slytherin's shoulder and starts hisses angrily at Ron and Hermione. Ron glares at the Colin and wanders how Draco has turned him against them. Hermione figures out that Colin must have heard their conversation about him.Harry looks over at Colin and back and Ron trying to figure out what happened. Draco laughs in amusement at the fact that Colin seems to hate his house mates. He pulls Colin off of his shoulder and holds him in his arms then walks toward the excite leaving the Gryffindors to discuss what just happened amongst themselves. ' I must ask him what he is so angry about,' the blond Slytherin mentally notes before leaving. He walks out the door and meets up with Professor Snape who raises his eyebrow and looks at the obviously upset kitten who is now mewing softly. "What happened?" the professor asks. "I am not sure, but it had something to do with that idiot Weasley," Draco replies. "If you put those pendents on that you inquired today then you would be able to find out," Snape informs him. "Yes I know but I wanted to wait until we were in the carriage first," the boy replies. (Carriage on the way to Hogwarts) Professor Snape, Draco and Colin sit in one of the carriages riding back to Hogwarts. Snape looks over at his godson who seems to be having a bit of trouble siting and think ' Looks like Lucius took my advice' Draco unwraps the package with the pendents in them. He places one on a chain and hooks it around his neck. Then he attaches the other to a collar he had bought for Colin. "Slytherin colors, Draco. I am sure his housemates aren't going to be amused seeing him with that collar on," the professor comments. "Well you wouldn't accept me to go into a store and by anything Gryffindor colored," Draco smirks. He places the collar around Colin's neck and gets no objection from him. ~ Stupid Ron doesn't know anything. I am not annoying and I don't do things just to make people mad ~ Colin hisses out. " So you are upset because Weasel thinks you are annoying. There are worse things then that," Draco comments. ~ Wait how did he know that I said that?~ Colin whispers to himself. His voice panicky "Because I can understand what you are saying, since we are wearing these," Draco replies and holds his pendent out toward Colin. ~Well not that you really care, but I am upset about a lot more then Weasley thinking that I am annoying~ Colin hisses out. Draco mentally notes how Colin just referred to Ron as Weasley then sits and listens to Colin explain what happened at the Ice-cream shop. The younger boy talks about it until they get back to Hogwarts. Draco finds out a few very intesting things. Colin falls asleep right before they reach Hogwarts. ( 30 minutes later Snape's chambers) "He doesn't want to be a Gryffindor anymore," Draco informs his godfather as he gestures toward the sleeping kitten on the couch near them. "And why tell me does Mr. Creevey over there who is extremely pro-Gryffindor and Potter self proclaimed number one fan would suddenly decide he doesn't want to be a Gryffindor?" The professor asks curiously. "It seems that Weasel and that mu.. Granger were having a little talk about how he is annoying and that many of the Gryffindors don't like him when he was laying on the other side of the booth," Draco informs him. "I take it they didn't know he was over there," Snape replies. "Of course not," Draco informs him 'Stupid Gryffindors' "Well I am sure that he will forget about not wanting to be a Gryffindor any more by tomorrow. You know he has to be around, Potter. That means he is going to want to be a Gryffindor. I am sure he will forget about this by the morning. Now I have to get some work done, so I suggest you take him and head back to your dorm," the professor says then ushers his godson and the kitten out the door. tbc 

tbc 


	8. 8

Title::Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::8/?   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Chapter Rating:: PG-R   
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language, strong sexual contact au., mpreg   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
Beta::   
  
+Normal pov+ Evening ( 4th Years' Slytherin Dormitory) 

Draco lies on his bed and looks up at the Colin who is sleeping on the headboard. He is thinking about the events of the last few days and they are keeping him from falling asleep. The blond 

Slytherin is starting to really like the younger boy, who is now in kitten form, and this is very distressing to him. Draco knows he shouldn't feel anything but irritation and disgust toward the Gryffindor, but for some reason he is starting to feel like he is becoming his friend. 

"Stupid Gryffindor why are you making me feel this way. I shouldn't like you at all. Yet I am starting to and this isn't good at all. Father would never approve of me being friends with a muggle born and defiantly not a Gryffindor. This is all so confusing." the blond thinks. Then adds out loud " And why did Father say that you were muggle raised and not muggle born?" 

~Because I was~ Colin mews out tiredly. 

"I thought you were asleep," Draco mumbles. 

~No, I haven't I have been awake since you put me up here~ Colin informs him. 

"What do you mean you were muggle raised?" Draco inquires 

~Well It turns out that Dennis and myself were adopted. Our birth mother was or is a witch and we believe that Father was or is a wizard, but that we are not sure about that. Just before school started this year our parents, the ones who raised us, gave us a letter from out real mum. She told us that she was a witch and sent us to live with the people who raised us because of whom our father was.She didn't mention who he was or if he was a wizard or a muggle though. Dennis and I both came to the conclusion that he was or is a wizard because otherwise she would have left us with a wizard or witch,~ Collin informs him. 

"Did the Creeveys know your mother was a witch?" The blond asks curiously. ' This is very interesting. I must inform Uncle Sev about this and Father too' 

~Not when they took us in. It was a strange adoption though. I don't think it was a legal one as we were never in an orphanage or anything. She just brought us to the house. I was a little more than two and a half and Dennis was about six months old. She gave them the letter and asked that we not open it tell Dennis was eleven and I was thirteen. They told us after we opened the letter and read it that they had some suspicions that she was a witch. Dad informed us that he starting thinking she was a witch after we found out that I going to Hogwarts and after Dennis got his letter he was very sure, but not100% sure until we opened the letter. ~ 

"Interesting," Draco muses ' If he's a pureblood then Father can't get angry about me being his friend. Besides he's talking about switching houses so hopefully he will be a Slytherin.' 

~ How did your father know I was muggle raised and not muggle born? ~ Colin asks. 

" I don't know how he knew that. Maybe he heard something at work. I am going to ask him about that as I am curious about that myself," Draco replies then asks " Did she say there was any concealer charm cast on your brother or you ?" 

~I don't think so, but we have taken this powder once a month since we were little. Mum and Dad said it came with us and we have to take it. I don't know why though. That reminds me I have to take it tomorrow morning,~Colin replies. 

"You aren't taking it tomorrow," Draco states firmly 

~ You can't do that to me. I have to take it or something might happen!~ Colin hisses out angrily. 

"You can't take it unless I give it to you and I am not going to. Infect I am going to tell Professor Snape about this and have him analyze this power," the blond snaps. 

~You don't have it, so you can't do anything,~ Colin hisses. 

"Stop being so bloody stubborn. It might not be anything but a concealing potion and then the only thing it will do is cause you to look like you are supposed too," Draco replies. 

~ Yes and I might be really ugly looking,~ Colin mews softly. 

"Yes and you might be better looking." 

~ I wish, ~ Colin sighs 

"When are you suppose to take it?" Draco asks 

~After I eat. Dennis should have it with him when he comes to breakfast tomorrow.~ 

"Then I will have to get it from him before he takes it or give it to you," Draco says. 

~ Don't even think about hurting my little brother. I will bit and scratch you so bad if you do!~ Colin hisses out and he arches his back and sticks his fur out. 

" Please, like you could hurt me. We can do this one of two ways. 1) You can tell your brother to give me the powder so I can give it to Professor Snape to analyzes without telling him who it's from. Or 2) I could go to Dumbledore and tell him that your brother has the powder. Of course you know it's against school rules to be in possession of such things and he would be expelled," 

~ No no don't tell on us please. I will tell him to give you the power.~ Colin meows out frantically. 

"Good chose," Draco smirks. Then adds " We should get some sleep now." 

~Yeah,~ Colin replies. 

They both lie down and attempt to sleep. 

+Normal pov+ Evening ( Gryffindor Common room) 

All the other Gryffindors had headed of to their dorm rooms several minutes ago. So only Harry and Ron happened to be in the room at this moment of time. Which was a good thing because they were both extremely angry at each other. 

" I can't believe you said those things about Colin," Harry states angrily as he paces back and forth across the room. 

"Come on Harry you know he is very irritating and he is always clicking that bloody camera at you. I thought you didn't like him the same as me, " Ron snaps back. 'Why is he being so defensive? He's my friend not that idiot's' 

"He might be irritating at times and yes I do not like how he is always snapping my pictures, but I never ever said that I didn't like him. You made it sound like most of the students in Gryffindor didn't like him and wanted him out. Well, Ron, I like having Colin here. I am not in the mood to argue with you any more tonight, so I am going up to the dorm room and try to get some sleep." Harry informs Ron before storming off toward his room. 

"Fine!" Ron yells out at him. 

Ron sits brooding over what has just happened. No, one else is in the room now and he doesn't want to go up to bed just then. He starts thinking about how he is going to make things better between him and Harry. He thought that Harry would be thrilled if Colin wasn't around to bother him, but Harry reacted totally different then the way he had accepted him too. He is suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when someone walks into the room and starts moving things around. He looks up and sees that Dennis is in the room looking for something. 

"Great it's the little annoying git," Ron grumbles to himself. 

"What?" Dennis asks thinking that Ron just said something to him. 

"I wasn't talking to you," Ron snaps out at him. 

"Sorry," the younger boy replies meekly and continues looking around the room. 

Ron glares at the first year and watches him looking around and under everything. He starts to get more angry by each second. He wants to be alone to think and Dennis isn't helping any. 

"What are you doing?" He asks angrily. 

"I am looking for a book, " Dennis informs him. 

"You can look for your book tomorrow. You are making too much noise and I am trying to think here," Ron snaps. 

"I don't know why you are so mad but you don't have to take it out on me. I will leave as soon as I get my book," the younger boy hisses back. ' What's his problem?' 

" No you are getting out of here now," Ron states and walks toward him. 

"This is the common room and I can be here if I want to," Dennis replies trying to act like he is not scared though he is. 

"Get out of here!" Ron demands. 

"No I want to find my book." Dennis replies. 

'Great stubborn little brat. If it wasn't for him and that stupid brother of his Harry wouldn't be mad at me. And now he won't leave me alone.' The redhead growls angrily to himself. He narrows his eyes at the younger boy and says " Leave this room now or I will make you leave it" 

Dennis just stands there staring back at the older boy. He doesn't know what to do Ron sounds very angry but he doesn't think he would really do anything to hurt him. The next thing he knows Ron growls out, moves toward him and shoves him. He falls backwards and hits his head on a table then everything goes black. 

tbc 


	9. 9

Title:: Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::9/?   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Chapter Rating:: PG-R  
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language, strong sexual contact au., mpreg   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
1. This story is set in an Alternitive Universe so some things are different I am not going to list everything here though.   
2. It starts out when Harry, Draco etc are in 4th year.   
3. There is no Tri-Wizard Tournament.   
4. Students in third year and above above can go on Hogsmeade weekends The can also go to Diagon Alley if they can get a teacher to take them.   
Beta::   


+Normal pov+ Morning (The Great Hall ) 

Draco sits down at his house's table, careful not to sit on Colin, who is in his robe pocket. He glaces over at the Gryffindors and looks around for Dennis. 

"Your brother hasn't arrived yet," he whispers to Colin, who proceeds to wriggle out of the pocket and jump up onto the table. 

"Draco! Get that thing off our table," Pansy screeches. Draco just ignores her 

The other Slytherins mumble under their breaths but don't do anything or try to get Colin off the table. 

~Where is my brother? Find out where Dennis is~ Colin mews stands on the table and looks intensely at the table his little brother should be. 

"What do I look like your house elf? I am not going to go find out where he is. I am sure he is just late" Draco replies. 

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Pansy inquires. 

" I wasn't talking to you," the blond informs her. 

~Please, please, something must be wrong. He isn't usually this late.~ 

"No," Draco states and begins to eat his breakfast ' Wonder where the little brat is? He's usually not late and Potter isn't here yet either. 

~Fine I will do it myself~ Colin hisses out. 

"How, you can't talk to anyone unless they have this," Draco inquires, as he waves his amulet in front of the kitten. 

(Gryffindor's Table) 

"I wonder where Harry is. He can't still be mad at me about yesterday," Ron says. 

"Of course he can still be mad at you, " Hermione replies. 

"Last time I saw him. He headed to the bathroom. Said he didn't feel good this morning," Neville informs them. 

"Maybe we should go and check on him. He might need to see Madam Pomphry," Ron suggests. 

Hermione sighs and says "Harry is perfectly capable of going to see Madam Pomphry if he needs too. But speaking of Madam Pomphry someone should go and tell Colin that Dennis is in the infirmary." 

"I'm not going to go over there," Ron grows. 

"I didn't say you had to, Ron. You are the one who has more info about what happened though. As you where the one who found Dennis," she replies 

"Just because I found him, doesn't mean I should be the one to go over there, but those Slytherins and tell him about it." 

"Oh fine, Ron." Hermione replies and stands up. 

(Slytherin 's Table) 

Draco looks at Colin, who is literally throwing a hissy- fit, then over at the Gryffindors. He notices that Hermione is getting up and walking toward his table. 

'Great, The little mudblood is coming over here' 

"What do you want?" He asks. 

"Not that it's any of your concern, Malfoy but I need to tell Colin something" she informs him. 

~I don't want to talk to her. She doesn't really like me. ~ Colin hisses out. 

"It might be about your brother." Draco replies 

"Don't have one, Malfoy," Hermione states. 

"That doesn't surprise me. But I was talking to Creevey here, not you" he smirks, and waves his amulet at her. 

"Let me have that for a minute so I can tell him something," she demands. 

"I don't think so. He can understand you without you having this. So just tell him and hurry up. I am trying to eat here," the blond states, irritatiedly. 

"Fine" she says to Draco then turns her attention to Colin and says" Your brother is in the infirmary." 

Colin runs quickly across the table and jumps down. Draco mumbles under his breath able stupid Gryffindors and head after him. 

(In the Hall) 

"Slow down, " He yells at the running little kitten ' Last thing I need is for him to get hurt' 

Colin stops, turns around and hisses out ~ I have to get to my brother. I told you something was wrong with him~ and turns to run again when someone picks him up. 

"Mr. Creevey stop making all this racket," Professor Snape demands. 

"He just found out his brother was in the infirmary," Draco states. 

~Let me go. I must see how Dennis is~ Colin hisses loudly. 

"Very well." Snape says and hands the kitten back to Draco. The heads toward the infirmary himself. 

(In Infirmary) 

Draco walks into the room and sees Dennis laying on one of the beds looking like he is asleep. He also notices that Harry is also in the room and Madam Pomfrey is checking him over. The midwitch seems totally confused about something. ' I wonder what he's gotten into this time' the blond thinks. 

~Take me to my brother. I need to see my brother~ Colin hisses out and wiggles around, making it difficult for Draco to keep a hold of him. 

"All right" Draco states and walks over to the younger boy's bed. 

~Thanks~ Colin says as Draco puts him on the bed. 

"Oh this can't be correct. It can't be, " the midwitch mutters out, and checks Harry over again. 

"Is something wrong?" Professor Snape inquires. 

"I have checked him over four times to see what is wrong, and it keeps telling me something that can't be correct, " Madam Pomfrey informs the potion professor. 

"What wrong with me?" Harry asks nervously. 

"I don't know yet, dear. I have to run a few more tests. I will be right back." She informs him before rushing off. 

"Oh is little Potter sick again?" Draco smirks. 

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry hisses threw clinched teeth. 

"Like I want to be here. Creevey over here had to see his brother, and I didn't feel like listening to him whine all day," the blond heatedly replied. 

~Why isn't he waking up, Draco?~ Colin cried out. 

"I don't know. I am not a medwizard." Draco replies. ' Wait did he just call me Draco?' 

~Find out~ 

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, I know you are quite busy, but could you tell Creevey here what is wrong with his brother?" Draco asks the midwitch. 

"What? Oh yes, sure, " she replies and heads over to them. 

She looks down at Colin and says " Your brother hit his head on one of the table in your house's common room. Luckily Ron Weasley happened to come into the room and saw him, or it could have been a lot worse. He should be awake by tomorrow. You can stay with him until he does, but Mr Malfoy will have to head back to class. I don't need any more people here.' Then heads back to get the test results she needs for Harry. 

'Wait a minute. Ron didn't go back down into the common room after he came up for the night. And he didn't mention anything at all about Dennis being there or hurt. I'll have to find out the truth from Dennis when he wakes up.' Harry mentally notes. Then begins to worry about himself again. 

~Weasley found him? I bet Weasley did something to him. Great how am I suppose to get the power from him now. And how is he supposed to take it~ 

"I don't know. I will have to talk to Professor Snape about this after class," Draco whispers. 

~ You said you weren't going to tell him who it was for~ 

"That was before your brother got hurt" 

"Severus, Would you mind coming over here and checking these over for me? " The midwitch asks 

The potions master walks over and checks over the test. He eyes widen and his legs become weak " It says he's pregnant" he states with shock. 

"I am what?!!" Harry exclaims, and looks over at the potions professor. He looks around at everyone in the room trying to grasp but he has just been told. 

"Yes I know that, but it must be wrong." The midwitch says as she looks over it again. 

"Why? Potter is 14 and we know that material wizard males, although rare, can conceive as early as 12 years. " Snape replies. 'Why in the name of Merlin did he have to get pregnant now?' 

"I am quite aware of that, but how can he be pregnant?" she says. 

"Potter is going to have a baby?" Draco asks. 'Oh this is just great.' 

"Mr. Malfoy would you get back to class. " Snape demands.'Pregnant. He is pregnant. I need a drink. Must stay calm. ' 

"The test says you are pregnant. I am sure it's wrong or someone casts a spell on you. You haven't been with anyone this summer, have you?" Madam Pomfrey calmly informs him. 

"I don't see who that is any of your concern!" The shocked young man replies. 

"It is because I need to know how you became pregnant. If it's from a spell then you need different treatment then if it's natural" 

"It's natural." The green-eyed boy stammers out. 

"Very well and who is the father?" the mid witch inquires. 

tbc 


	10. 10

Title:: Parvulus Cattus   
Author: cathankitten   
Status::10/?   
Email:   
Chapter Rating:: PG-NC17   
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4   
Warnings:: slash,strong language, strong sexual contact au., mpreg, a/y   
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.   
Author's notes::   
1. This story is set in an Alternitive Universe so some things are different I am not going to list everything here though.   
2. It starts out when Harry, Draco etc are in 4th year.   
3. There is no Tri-Wizard Tournament.   
4. Students in third year and above above can go on Hogsmeade weekends The can also go to Diagon Alley if they can get a teacher to take them.   
Beta:: 

(In Infirmary)

Harry, who is stunned silent, looks at Madam Pomfrey. " Forgive me for being rude, but I don't see how that is any of your business either."

"Of course it is my business. You obviously were impregnated by someone here at Hogwarts, as you are not fall along enough in your pregnancy yet for it to have happened during Summer holidays.

Therefore, I have the right to know who the father of your children is." The Midwitch informs him.

"I still don't see why that would make it your business, and I didn't sleep with anyone while I was here at school. I did go to a few Hogsmeade's weekends. What I do outside this school is noone's business but mine and whomever I happen to do it with," Harry informs her then his eye widen with shock as he realizes what she just said before "Wait did you just say my children as in plural," He asks.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you have two children inside you, boys to be exact," she informs him.

"Twins I am having twins," Harry whispers out. ' I didn't want to know that they are boys. I wanted to be surprised'

"Twins, sons, Oh Merlin! Don't panic.' Professor Snape says to himself. "Madam Pomfrey as far as I recall that rule only applies to children less than 14 and as you know Potter is 14. "

The medwitch glares at the potions master for a minute then turns her attention back to her patient. "All right, Mr. Potter, you do not have to divulge who the father is, for now." She says to Harry then turns back to Snape and says " And you have class to teach, so I don't know why you are still here."

"I was just going. Come, Draco," Professor Snape states and begins walked out of the room.

"Very interesting just wait until Father hears about this," Draco says with a smirk and follows Professor Snape.

(Outside 10 minutes later)

"I am sure Harry is all right, Ron," Hermione says reassuringly to her friend.

"We should have checked on him before we came out here, I wonder what we are doing outside. It is rather strange to have Potions class out here," Ron whispers to Hermione.

"We are having class out here, Mr. Weasley, because we are going to try the Transformation potions you all made the other day, and I do not want anyone turning into large animals in my classroom," Snape informs him, then adds" And 10 points from Gryffindor for whispering during class."

"Great," Ron mumbles under his breathe.

"Now, as I just said we are going to test out the rransformation potions you made the other day. You while go in groups of four, so everyone doesn't change at the same time. Miss Perkins, Miss Granger, Mr. Goyle , and Mr Longbottom will go first, Mr. Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Mr. Finnigan, and Mr. Thomas second, and Miss. Bulstrode , Miss Brown, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Weasley last Those of you who messed up on your potions and didn't come in and redo them will have to use someone else's for this. I want everyone to try this out. You will put one drop into your dropper and no more. Then you will drop the drop on your tongue and swallow," the potions master informs the class.. Glaring at Hermione and Neville when he makes the comment about messing up on the potion

They redid theirs? When did they have time to redo it?' Hermione questions silently.

"Well don't just stand there. I told you who was going first so get on with it" Snape demands.

"Well here goes," Hermione says.

She puts one drop in her dropped and drops it on her tongue, swallows and suddenly starts changing. Pansy does the same with her potion, followed closely by Goyle and Neville. A few seconds later the four of them start to change.

Hermione turns into a red fox with an extremely bushy tail, Neville turns into a plump rooster, Goyle turns into a bulldog, and Pansy turns into of all things tarantula

"Spider! She's a spider. I hate spiders. It suits her though" Ron says as he stares at the spider in front of him.

Pansy screeches out " How dare you say that about me!" and jumps on the redhead.

Draco stands near by thinking about what he found out while in the infirmary. ' Potter is going to have twins, I can't believe he is actually going to have children,' He takes his dropped and fills it half way up with the potion and hovers it over his mouth, and waits for his turn.

"Draco don't do that," Blaise warns him.

"Please, I am quick capable of dropping only one drop out of this thing," the blond states annoyingly.

Just then Ron comes behind him waving his arms frantically trying to get Pansy off, causing his hand to jerk and the potion drops into his mouth.

"Weasley!" Draco yells out before he starts transforming.

"I told you not to do that, Draco," Blaise sighs out as he looks down at this friend.

"Mr. Weasley stop making all that noise, Miss Perkins kindly get off of him, and Mr. Malfoy you were not suppose to transform until group two.

"Weasley bumped into him and the potion he was holding went into his mouth, sir," Blaise inform the professor.

"He did have only on drop in the dropper, did he not?" The professor asks, knowing forwell that the answer would be no.

"No, sir it was halfway filled," the dark-haired boy replies.

Snape curses softly to himself, then bends down and picks up Draco. "We will discuss this after you change back. Until then I will have to figure out what to do with you, my boy. How interesting that you change into the same animal that Mr. Creevey did," the professor whispers to the young white cat with steel grey eyes.

--------------------- (In Infirmary)

Harry sits up in his hospital bed still trying to absorb what he had been told. He decides to write a letter to his lover about what has happened, as he knows it isn't safe for them to meet and talk to each other about it. Dumbledore had been in a few minutes before and told him that he would have to be moved to a private room for the safety of him and the children. This was something he need to tell his lover, as he maybe able to sneak in and see him there sometime. He glances up and sees Professor Snape walk in carrying a kitten. Harry arches his eyebrow at this and wonders what the professor is doing there with a kitten. Madam Pomfrey stand near by and watches them.

"Mr. Potter, I need to discuss something with you," the professor states.

You can't stick me with him! Draco hisses out causing Colin, who had been sleeping on his brother's chest to wake up.

The younger boy's little kitten eyes widen with shock. Draco?.. Why are you a kitten too?

Because stupid Weasel-boy bumped into me and a took more then a drop of potion. Now, he wants me to and you to stay with Potter

Harry looks back and forth between the two kittens for a minute then says "All right, sir," and puts away his paper and quill.

"This is Mr. Malfoy due to an accident during class he is stuff in this form for a while," Snape informs him.

"How long is a while?" the younger wizard inquires 'What is he telling me this for?'

"I am not sure as I have no idea how much potion was in his dropper, but it should be more then a few weeks. Headmaster Dumbledore has decided that you should watch both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Creevey until Mr. Malfoy has change back into his human form," the professor tells him.

Harry gasps out with shock ' I can't do this, I don't know anything about cats' "Me? He wants me to watch both of them? I can't watch two little kittens now, I have too much to do," he replies.

"And I am sure you don't know anything about raising children, but you are going to have them. This will be good practice, Potter, "Snape says with some sarcasm

"All right, sir," Harry sighs out.

"This pendant allows you to talk to them. Mr. Creevey over there has the other one. Since there are only two of them, they will have to share," the professor says then turns his attention to Draco who is hissing madly.

"I suggest you curb that attitude now, Draco. I am already going to write your father about what you have done this week. I don't think you want to be in any more trouble," he hisses into the kitten's ear.

Draco stops hissing and hangs his little cat head down. 'Great, now Father is going to be mad at me, again'

I wonder if Draco asked Professor Snape about the power Dennis and I are suppose to take each day Colin wondered out loud to himself.

"What power would this be, Mr. Creevey?" Snape asks causing the kitten to squeak with surprise. He had forgotten that Snape had the other pendant.

You might as well tell him now since you opened your mouth about it Draco hisses at him.

Well sir.. Colin says then begins telling him about how he and his brother are adopted and the powder they have to take each month.

Snape deposits Draco on Harry bed and sits down next to Dennis's. He listens to Colin and asks him many questions. Despite the fact that Colin is a Gryffindor he finds this to be very interesting. "I need to see this power, Mr. Creevey," he says.

"It's in my dorm room, but I can't get it now, and Dennis can't get his either," Colin informs him.

"I am sure Mr. Potter would be happy to retrieve it for you, when he is able to leave here," the professor tells him. He looks over at Harry and waits for the boy to say if he is going to get the power or not.

"Of course, sir, I will go and get whatever you need," Harry says. 'I wonder what he is talking about.'

"Bring into my classroom when you retrieve it Potter," Snape states, hands him the ambulant, then walks out of the room without saying anything else.

'Wonderful he must be pissed off at me. He didn't even say goodbye' Draco sighs to himself. He curls himself into a ball at the foot of Harry's bed and closes his eyes.

How does these thing work? Harry asks himself as he looks at the ambulant in his hand.

Like that, Harry. You just have to hold it Colin replies. He jumps off of Dennis's bed and bounds over to Harry's.

Harry laughs a little and begins talking to him and Draco about what is going to happen and where they are going to be staying.

tbc 


	11. 11

Title:: Parvulus Cattus  
Author: cathankitten  
Status::11/?  
Email:  
Chapter Rating:: PG-R  
Pairings:: , ---------/Harry. Draco/ --------, ----------/Draco  
Spoilers:: 1-4  
Warnings:: slash,strong language, strong sexual contact au., mpreg, a/y  
Disclaimer::This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary:: This is set during 4th year. Draco forgot to put his potion away after class, which leads to chaos.  
Author's notes::  
  
1. This story is set in an Alternitive Universe so some things are different I am not going to list everything here though.  
2. It starts out when Harry, Draco etc are in 4th year.  
3. There is no Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
4. Students in third year and above above can go on Hogsmeade weekends The can also go to Diagon Alley if they can get a teacher to take them.  
Beta::

(In Infirmary)

Harry sighs out and closes his eyes. He breaths deeply and tries to calm his nerves down. He had sent a letter an hour before to his lover, explaining everything he had just learned, and hoped he wouldn't be to angry with him. An owl, most likely sent by Hedwig, who knew that her master wanted to be discreet, had shown up, at the infirmary and taken the letter for him. How she knew that he wanted to send out a letter, Harry didn't know.

He and looks down at the two kittens sleeping, on his hospital bed. 'I don't know what I am suppose to do with them. How am I suppose to take care of my own children, when I can't even figure out what to do with kittens?' he sighs to himself.

"What happened, what am I doing here?" Dennis asks. His voice is full of worry. He sits up and looks around the room.

Harry quickly get out of bed and goes over to comfort the younger wizard "Shhhh you are in the infirmary. You hit your head earlier, do you remember that?" he inquires as he tries to settle the younger boy down.

"I remember going into the common room to get a book, and arguing with Ron, but I don't remember hitting my head or anything like that, Harry," Dennis informs him. Then realizes that he hasn't taken the powder ,Colin and he are suppose to, and begins to get out of his bed again.

'So Ron and Dennis had and argument, and now Dennis is here. I must talk to Ron about this later. He's been acting rather oddly lately' Harry mentally notes.

"Oh no you don't. You are suppose to stay in this bed, Dennis," He tells Dennis firmly as he attempts to keep the boy from leaving.

"Harry let me go I have to go get something. I really need to get this or I am..well I just need to get it. I am fine, really. My head hardly hurts," Dennis informs the other boy as he attempts to struggle out of Harry's grip.

Dennis stop struggling with Harry. You can't go anywhere your head is injured. Colin hisses out at his little brother.

He can't understand you, you idiot Draco hisses at the other kitten. Then bops him on the head, with his paw. I am trying to sleep, here he adds before curling back into a ball.

Ouch don't swat me, Draco. I forgot he couldn't understand me Colin whines out. Then scampers of Harry's bed and jumps onto his brother's.

Harry, give Dennis your pendent, so I can talk to him, please the small kitten says to Harry, then turns to Dennis and give him a long low growl.

Dennis gasps out and looks over at his brother. He stops struggling and settles himself in the bed again. Harry sighs with relief and hand him the pendent.

Why are you struggling to get out of bed, bro? Colin mews out softly.

"I didn't take the.. you know.. and I have to go and get it" Dennis informs him.

I haven't taken it either, and I seem to be all right. Professor Snape wants to look at the powdere anyways. Maybe he can tell us why we need to take it

" You talked to Professor Snape about the powder? Colin are you crazy, do you know he can expel us for using that stuff. We don't even know what it is for" the younger boy screeches out.

Colin hisses again, jumps onto his brother's chest and growls out Calm down right now, Dennis. I didn't mean to mention it to him. It just kinda slipped out. I don't think he is going to have us expelled anyway

"You can't trust him, Colin. What is you takes away our powder and something really terrible happens? I don't understand how you could just let something so important slip out" Dennis replies.

"I'll go and get the powder for you," Harry informs them and gets heads for the door. "Now, where is this stuff located?"

"There is some under both our mattresses, but I don't know how you are going to get past Pomfrey," Dennis says as he glaces around the room for the medwitch.

Be careful, Harry Colin mews out.

He can't understand you now! Draco hisses out.

I forgot again. I hate these stupid amulets Colin hisses back.

Harry watches the two kittens hissing and spitting at each other for a moment, then decides to leave them too it. 'I hope they don't do this all the time' he prays inwardly before sneaking out the door.

Harry carefully sneaks out of the infirmary, and heads down the hall. It's late, so hardly anyone is around. Mrs. Norris, however, is leaking around. She has become very interest in Draco and Colin, since they became kittens ' I hope she doesn't do anything stupid, like try to nurse them, or worse."

Harry makes it to the tower, and whispers the password to The Fat Lady, who is so sleepy she doesn't even notice who is giving it to her. He heads to his room, a and head for the 2rd year dorm. He figures they would be more likely to all be asleep.

He heads to the room and swiftly grabs the bag of powder, from under Dennis's bed and heads back down. Carefully he sneaks out of the tower again and heads back toward the infirmary.

"Sneaking around where you are not suppose to be, are you, Potter?" a voice asks from behind him.

"I was... I was.. just.."Harry babbles out at Filch who is standing there looking very pleased with himself.

"I'm sure the headmaster would like to hear all about this, Potter," the caretaker says with a smirk.

"I'll take him, " Snape says as he walks toward them. He grabs Harry's arm and begins dragging him down the hall. He notices that Filch is following them and growls.

"Professor, Dumbledore's office is that way, sir?" Harry informs him as he is drug in the wrong direction.

"Don't inform me where his office is, Potter. I am taking you back to the infirmary, before Madam Pomfrey wakes up the whole school.

"Oh," Harry replies.

"Is that the powder Creevey told me about?" He asks noticing the bag in Harry's hand.

"Uh.. yes," Harry replies then grips the bag tighter.

"Give it here, Potter, " the professor demands. He is in a very irritated mood this evening and isn't about to put up with anything Potter might try.

"But it's not.." Harry begins to say.

"Give me the powder, Potter, or I will have you expelled," Snape growls out.

Harry quickly hands over the bag of powder, which Professor Snape promptly stick into his cape. Then takes Harry back to the infirmary before heading to his chambers to see what this powder is.

(Dumbledore's Office the next morning)

Lucius Malfoy paces back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk, his black cap swishes behind him."How can that boy be so stupid? What was he thinking? Just wait tell I get him back to the manor," he hisses under his breath

"Now, Lucius, I am sure that your son is going to be fine in a few days, or weeks," Dumbledore says calmly as he watches the other wizard.

"I know he is going to be fine in a few weeks, but what about now? And how could you let, Potter, take care of my son. I mean he has gotten himself knocked up, from what I have been told.," the blond haired wizard replies.

"I am sure he is capable of taking care of the two boys, while they are in kitten form." the headmaster states reassuringly

"So you say. Is Draco suppose to stay in Gryffindor tower now? I suppose you re going to let his children stay there too, when they are born," growls out Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes your son is going to stay were Harry is at, yes." Dumbledore says.

"Surely you don't mean it.. You can't have Malfoy, even in kitten form, staying in he tower." Professor McGonagall gasps out. Appauled the the headmaster would even suggest such a thing as having a Slytherin in the tower.

"What do you think my son is going to do? Hack hair balls, on your precious little Gryffindors?"Lucius snaps out.

"Don't be ridiculous," she says and rolls her eyes.

"As I said Harry is quiet capable of taking care of the them, and he will be able to take care of his children when they are born. I am sure the Dursleys will help raise them, " The Headmaster states.

" My sons being raise by those muggles" Severus Snape roars as he storms into the room.

tbc


End file.
